buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike: After the Fall, Part Four
}} |coverA = SAtF04.jpg |released = October 29, 2008 |pages = 22 |series = Spike: After the Fall |number = 4 |previous = Spike: After the Fall, Part Three |next = Last issue in the series. |publisher = IDW Publishing |writer = Brian Lynch |penciller = Franco Urru |editor = Chris Ryall |coverart = Franco Urru with Paolo Maddaleni (cover A) The Sharp Brothers with Charlie Kirchoff (cover B) John Romita (exclusive) |colorist = Art Lyon |letterer = Robbie Robbins }} is the fourth and final issue of the Spike: After the Fall comic book miniseries. Written by Brian Lynch and illustrated by Franco Urru, it was originally published on October 29, 2008 by IDW Publishing. Synopsis Poet, vampire, murderer, lover, hero, prisoner, slave... Spike has been called a lot of things. But by the time this fight is over, he'll have one more name: Lord. Or "dust" — maybe we'll just call him dust, considering how things are going. By the time this concluding issue is over, you'll be looking at the events of Angel: After the Fall in a whole new light, courtesy of Brian Lynch and Franco Urru! The Sharp Brothers offer a special variant cover. And ask your retailer how to get the "grind house"-inspired version of their cover, too! 2 regular covers will be shipped in a 1-to-1 ratio."AUG084136 SPIKE AFTER THE FALL #4 (OF 4)". Previews World. Retrieved January 27, 2020. Summary Spike, Connor, and Illyria continue their battle with Non. In the midst of the battle, Non attempts to feed on Connor, whom she realizes is not human, and on whom she can't feed. After noticing that Noelle the Sadecki demon who controls the flock of demons for Non, Spike tells Illyria to finish her off. During her confrontation with Noelle, she again starts reverting between Fred and Illyria, but finally is able to gather herself and kill the demon. Realizing his plan worked, Spike goes mano a mano with Non. After taking a beating from Spike, Non begins to uses the last human hostage — Jeremy Johns — to gain some energy back. As Spike asks for her help, Illyria kills the human, allowing Spike to finish off Non. Spike then become Lord of Beverly Hills and tells the other lords to keep out. Later, Spike and Connor met up and begin their crusade of saving the remaining humans in Los Angeles. Continuity *The story is set between Spike's appearances in After the Fall, Part Six and After the Fall, Part Two. *The deaths during the fall of Los Angeles are all eventually reversed in After the Fall, Part Sixteen. *Maria tells Spike about watching a show about three witch sisters, the same a human complained to him about being the only thing on TV (Spike: After the Fall, Part One). *Spike tells Illyria about not being able to get over her death again, referencing Fred's death in "A Hole in the World". *Spike lists dying saving the world ("Chosen"), coming back ("Conviction"), and surviving Slayers ("Fool for Love") and Wolfram & Hart ("Not Fade Away"). Appearances Individuals *Angel *Nina Ash *Bro'os *Burge *Winifred Burkle *Ms. Clean *Connor *Maria Harley *Hugh Hefner *Illyria *Jeremy Johns *Kr'ph *Noelle *Non *Gwen Raiden *Spike *Lord of Burbank *Lord of Compton *Lord of Century City *Lord of Weho *Lord of Sherman Oaks Organizations and titles *Demon Lord *Slayer *Spikettes *Wolfram & Hart Species *Demon **Old One **Sadecki demon *Half-demon *Human **Werewolf *Vampire Events *Fall of Los Angeles Locations *Hellmouth *Los Angeles **Beverly Hills Weapons and objects *Stake Death count *Noelle, betrayed by Illyria (reversed). *Jeremy Johns, killed by Illyria (reversed). *Non, betrayed by Spike (reversed). *Hugh Hefner, dusted by Spike (reversed). Behind the scenes Collections *''Spike: After the Fall'' *''Angel Season Six, Volume 1'' Pop culture references *Maria mentions the television series Charmed (1998–2006). *Spike lists surviving a matinee of the musical Starlight Express, debuted in 1984. *Non calls Spike "Apollo", the Greek deity of archery, music and dance, truth and prophecy, healing and diseases, the Sun and light, poetry, and more. Covers SAtF04.jpg|Cover A SAtF04B.jpg|Cover B S06-04-00c.jpg|Retailer incentive A S06-04-00d.jpg|Retailer incentive B S06-04-00e.jpg|Dynamic Forces Exclusive References nl:Spike: After the Fall, Deel Vier Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing